supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 500 best nouns and 500 worst nouns by character
There will only be characters, places, and Metacritic features. In very few lists, like Catherine the Spellcaster's, there are some items. Jennifer Sitconfiver (0 points) Best Worst #Lucy Burb - ungrateful little whore! She stole money out of my wallet and ran away from home! John Jamie (20 points) Orla Birou (60 points) Stacie Todaro (120 points) Worst #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Samantha Kyra ~ Burn that creepypasta at stake! Burn her at stake! #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Burn that witch at stake! Catherine the Spellcaster (200 points) Best #Spell book #Unicorn #Phoenix #Gryffindor #Magic #Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry #Paris, France #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone #Bon Jovi #A Very Potter Musical Worst #Clifford (1994) #Joshua Juritin (1999-) #Grampu ~ Very creepy! #Oobi (character) (1998- or 1999-) #Oobi (TV series) (2003-2007) #Gadadhara Bobbalu School #The Cat In The Hat (2003) Giuseppe Todaro (300 points) Nicole Birou-Jennings (420 points) Best #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ Who doesn't like their own self?! #Robert Jennings #Haidyn Birou #Skyla Birou #Kayla Birou #Orla Birou ~ After Orla met a mean girl before September 2011, she was an atrociously-behaved girl and was expelled from twenty schools! Now, she is a straight-A student, and a genius with an IQ of 130! #YouTube #Windows 8 #Nintendo Wii #Nintendo 3DS #Twitter #Facebook #Super Mario Worst #Angelo Todaro Trivia *Orla Birou has an IQ of 130 as of 2013. But Nicole exclaimed that Orla has an IQ of 135 in Birou Family Revisited. Sophie the Otter (560 points) Best #PB&J Otter (1998) #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ The best show on Cartoon Network...EVER!!! BOO-YAH!!! #Fish #The Demonic Furby ~ Despite the fact that the video is very inappropriate for my age, I found it hilarious! ROFL! #Gak ~ What an interesting toy! I got pink Gak last Hoohaw Hoo. #Lupo the Butcher (1987) ~ While it might be very disgusting, I actually loved it! It was so funny when Lupo's body parts are falling apart! LOL Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Gross Form Of Discipline ~ I rather get the Otter Flu than play this grotesque game! That can give me the Otter Flu anway! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team #Supernanny: The Theory of Time (Team Bobbalu's version) #Marvin Marvin (2012) ~ Gross! #Birthing Bed #Speedboard ~ What in the name of Hoohaw is this useless NES accessory? We didn't even need it in the first place. #Giuseppe Todaro (b. 1991) ~ HE IS SO OFFENSIVE TO ME! #Gadadhara Bobbalu (b. 1966) #Ghettopoly ~ Very offensive to all the blacks! #Fajuajux Control (2010) #Justin Bieber (b. 1994) ~ His songs are awful and they are raping my ears! #Bruno Mars (b. 1986) ~ Too much baggage! His songs are raping my ears! #Nicki Minaj (b. 1982) #Vapakevit Auuuu (2012) #Virtual Boy ~ If I used this weird-looking gaming console, it would make my eyes extremely sore and blind me! Tariko Kirochu (720 points) Best #Origami #Onigiri #Pokémon #Sashimi #Pocky Sticks #Graveyard of the Fireflies #My Neighbor Totoro #Kiki's Delivery Service #Sushi Satoko Samo (900 points) Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (1100 points) Best #Tokyo, Japan #Pokémon #FUNimation ~ YES! THE BEST DUBBERS EVER! THEY GET THE AGING GROUP RIGHT! #Sushi #Bento Box #Graveyard of the Fireflies #Onigiri #Sashimi #Ramen #Origami #Sophie the Otter Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team ~ Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team, the most OFFENSIVE fuckING GAME EVER! #Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ Gadadhara Bobbalu, the pointless dubber! #Alessandro Todaro ~ Alessandro Todaro, the ghost that is so pathetic! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Giuseppe Todaro, the man that is so pathetic! #Оксана Великажінка ~ WTFFFFFFF, OMG, JUST WHAT THE fuck! WHAT THE fuck! WTF, WHY THE fuck DID SHE MARKET SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY OF TIME? WHY DID SHE MARKET A RELAXING GAME TO PEOPLE WHO DESERVE Shit???Оксана Великажінка, the crazy dubber! #Freak Foor ~ Freak Foor, the extremely crazy censorship! #Angelo Todaro ~ HE'S AN EXTREME REBECCA BLACK EXAMPLE! Angelo Todaro, the pointless singer #Stacie Todaro ~ Stacie Todaro, the pointless slut! #Gadadhara Bobbalu School ~ Gadadhara Bobbalu School, the worst school EVER! #Fajuajux Control ~ Fajuajux Control, the worst dubbing program EVER! #Ginjosijen Control ~ Ginjosijen Control, the abusive dubbing program! #Luhijikquorco ~ Luhijikquorco, the scary dubbing program! #Ms. Joe ~ Ms. Joe, the horrible teacher! #4Kids ~ They ruin anime, well, I love Pokemon, but the other dubs, they really SUCK! WHY DID THEY MARKET A SHOW MADE FOR TEENS TO KIDS! THEY REMOVE EVERYTHING WITH BLOOD, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND LANGUAGE BECAUSE OF THE CHILDREN! STOP CARING TOO MUCH ABOUT CHILDREN AND CARE MORE ABOUT TEENS! NOT EVERY ANIME IS FOR CHILDREN! 4Kids, one of the horrible censorships! #Samantha Moore ~ Samantha Moore, the racist bitch! #XLockxBox Ji woong Kirochu (1320 points) Best #Seoul, South Korea Ji min Kirochu (1560 points) Ms. Joe (1820 points) Ocay Sitconfiver (2100 points) Anna Kirochu (2400 points) Best Worst #Justin Bieber Toshio Samo (2720 points) Gemma the Good Witch (3060 points) Marshall Todaro (3420 points) Enes Logli Macegrade (3800 points) James Macegrade (4200 points) Frank Spotlow-Garbiel (final set in level 1) Giuseppina Bondesan (5000 points) Toshio Komika (5020 points) Valentin Plank (5060 points) Hope Plank (5120 points) Brooke Plank (5200 points) Kim Plank (5300 points) Giuseppina Bondesan (5420 points) Barney Gabroonie (5560 points) Katarina Remano (5720 points) Joshua Juritin (5900 points) Xandra Riley (6100 points) Botle Harris (6320 points) Gavin Harris (6560 points) Venere Todaro (6820 points) Reiko Samo (7100 points) Satomi Brewer (7400 points) Sachiko Brewer (7720 points) Satsuki Brewer (8060 points) Shinsaku Brewer (8420 points) Cheryllover the Chef (8800 points) Madame.meya 2012 (9200 points) Moses Cap (final set in level 1) Vitalia Urbansza-Brien (10000 points) Richard Drien (10020 points) Aaliyah Cap (10060 points) Polo Cap (10120 points) Ember Kodansa (10200 points) Simon Kodansa (10300 points) Nora Heart (10420 points) Best #Mall #Cell Phone #Selena Gomez #FaceBook #Katy Perry #Justin Bieber #Bridgit Mendler Worst #Gabriel Heart ~ MY fuckING LITTLE BROTHER IS A fuckING PIECE OF motherfucking shit-bucket! #Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ GoDADHARetard BOBa stars IS A MOTHERfuckING SON OF A EXCEEDINGLY MOTHERfuckING SLEAZY bitch! #Eliza Heart #Garret Heart Category:Lists